<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Interesting by BookGirlFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206485">Something Interesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan'>BookGirlFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which Darry Gets A Boyfriend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Letterkenny (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darry has a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl &amp; Katy &amp; Squirrelly Dan &amp; Wayne (Letterkenny), Daryl &amp; Wayne, Daryl/Jim Dickens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which Darry Gets A Boyfriend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Interesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to hellopenelope for once again betaing for me! I always appreciate your encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, Bonnie McMurray said something interesting to me the other day,” Wayne said, leaning comfortably back against his chair outside the produce stand, half-finished Puppers in hand. </p><p>“Bonnie McMurray,” Katy and Squirrelly Dan sighed dreamily. Unusually, Darry didn’t join them.</p><p>Wayne gave them a moment. </p><p>“What did Bonnie say?” Katy eventually asked, twisting slightly to look at Wayne.</p><p>“You wanna know what Bonnie said? I’ll tell you what Bonnie said. What Bonnie said was coffee beans, they aren’t actually beans. They’re fruit pits. Now, don’t you think that’s interesting?” </p><p>Katy sighed, settling back against her lounger. “Sure, big brother.” </p><p>“I think that’s quite interestings, Wayne,” Squirrelly Dan said. “To think, all this time I’d thoughts they were beans.” </p><p>Darry didn’t say anything. Wayne waited, in case Darry just needed some time to let that one marinate, but when there was still no response he said, “Darry!” </p><p>Katy rolled her eyes. “He’s off in space again. He’s been doing that all day.” She stretched out her leg and prodded him. “Darry!” </p><p>He finally looked over at her. “What?” </p><p>“What planet were you on, bud?” </p><p>“Have a nice time up in the clouds there?” </p><p>“Hope you weren’t disappointed they weren’t made of marshmallow.” </p><p>Darry suddenly let out a giggle. “Remember that time we were toasting marshmallows, and Katy’s caught on fire, so Wayne, you blew on it, and then Katy wouldn’t eat it because it had spit on it?” </p><p>“Didn’t stop you, though,” Katy muttered loudly. </p><p>“It was a perfectly good marshmallow!” </p><p>Dan shook his head. “The best marshmallows are onlys just toasted.” </p><p>“No way,” Darry argued, sitting forward on his chair to make his point. “The best marshmallows are burnt outside, gooey in the middle.” He settled back into his chair, adding, “Even better if they catch on fire.” </p><p>“No, I think Dan’s right on this one,” Katy said. “Toasted on the outside, gooey inside.”</p><p>“No, Dan. Dan, no.  No, Darry. Darry, no. No, Katy. Katy, no.” At this, they all turned to face Wayne. He sat up straighter in his chair at their attention, taking a swig from his Puppers before explaining, “A marshmallow should be cooked over the fire until golden brown at the top and crinkled all the way down. You see, you’ve got to have the crinkles. Then you pull on it slightly to be sure it’s gooey in the middle, and if it isn’t gooey, you put it back over the fire for another minute and try again. Then, down the hatch.” </p><p>Katy opened her mouth to protest, thought about it, then closed her mouth and shrugged. </p><p>Wayne took a final drink from his Puppers and held the bottle out to the side, upturning the rest of it into the grass. “I’ll have a beer. Katy, have a beer?” </p><p>Katy finished the last of her beer as well. “I’ll have a beer.” </p><p>Wayne handed her one. “Darry, have a beer?” </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Katy kicked Darry in the shin. </p><p>“Ow!” Darry rubbed his shin, pouting at Katy. “What was that for?” </p><p>“For being off in the clouds again! What’s got you so distracted today?” Her tone made it clear that she was expecting an answer. </p><p>“If something’s botherings you, Darry, you shoulds be able to tell your friends about it,” Squirrelly Dan said encouragingly. </p><p>Darry looked at Wayne. Wayne looked at Darry. “Pitter patter.” </p><p>Darry looked away, staring at the ground by his boots. “I got a date tonight.” </p><p>“Not with Bonnie McMurray?” Wayne asked. </p><p>“Nope.” Darry took a deep drag of his dart, pretending to be casual, but by the set of his shoulders it was clear he was tense. “With Jim Dickens.” </p><p>Wayne squinted. He looked over at Katy, but she was looking away and all he could see was the side of her face. He looked at Squirrelly Dan, who looked just as surprised as he was. Apparently Darry hadn’t told either of them he played for both teams neither.</p><p>“Jim Dickens what owns his own auction house outs by the soccer field?” Squirrelly Dan asked. </p><p>“Jim Dickens who wanted Wayne to be Ag Hall president. He asked me out and I said yes.” Darry still wasn’t looking at them. </p><p>Wayne still couldn’t quite believe it. “Jim Dickens who announces for the Adult Spelling Bee where Katy’s been eleven times champion?” </p><p>They stopped to clap for Katy. She gracefully nodded her head from her lounger, accepting the praise. </p><p>“Jim Dickens who helped with the harvest few years back, that’s the one,” Darry resumed. “He’s taking me out to some new diner outside of town.”</p><p>There was a significant pause. Wayne looked over at Darry, but Darry wasn’t looking at anyone, he’d just fixed his eyes on the laneway and was smoking on his dart like if he didn’t he’d keel right over. </p><p>Squirrelly Dan was the first to break the silence. “Well, goods for you, Darry!” </p><p>“That’s what I say, I say good for you, bud!” Wayne wasn’t going to let his best bud think for even a moment that he wasn’t supportive of this, even if he kind of wanted to know why Darry hadn’t told him before now that he fished both sides of the stream. “Jim Dickens is a good guy.” </p><p>“He’s a real goods guy.” </p><p>“Oh, he’s an excellent guy,” Katy chimed in, and from the way she looked at Darry, Wayne had the feeling that maybe she’d already had an inkling. Well, he’d heard of gaydar, for gay folks to recognise other gay folks. Maybe this was the bisexual version. </p><p>Squirrelly Dan stood up from his chair.“I thinks we needs some celebratories drinks.”</p><p>Katy stood up as well, gracefully unfolding herself. “Good idea, Squirrelly Dan. I’ll help you bring them out.” They both headed towards the house.</p><p>As soon as they were gone, Darry stood up, grabbed another Puppers from the Esky, and sat down in Squirrelly Dan’s usual seat, right beside Wayne. Darry bent his head closer to Wayne, looking nervously from side to side. Finally satisfied there was no one else to overhear, he asked, “Wayne, can I ask you something? ‘Tween us girls?” </p><p>Wayne also looked from side to side, leaning back in his chair to see behind the produce stand, before nodding affirmation. “Between us girls.” </p><p>“I’ve never been on a date with a guy before. What– What do I do?” </p><p>“Well. I can’t say I’ve been on a date with a guy before either. But a date’s a date, so do what you’d do if it was a date with a girl.” </p><p>Darry’s nose scrunched in confusion. “Well, like what?” </p><p>Wayne cast a meaningful glance across at him. “Like not wearing your barn clothes, for a start.” </p><p>“Oh.” Darry looked down at himself, then back up at Wayne. “Think I should wear that new cologne you gave me?”  </p><p>“Couldn’t hurt.” </p><p>“Okay, but...” Darry trailed off. </p><p>Wayne waited, but it didn’t seem like Darry was planning on getting to the point anytime soon, and Dan and Katy wouldn’t be gone forever. “Pitter patter.” </p><p>“Well, do I need to wash my van?” </p><p>“Washing it wouldn’t help much, bud,” Wayne automatically chirped, before taking a moment to think about that one. Normally, he would consider it a man’s duty to wash his car before going on a date, but that was when a guy was going to pick up his girl. This was neither of those. “Well, the way I see it, you wash your truck before you go picking your date up, to make a good impression on your date’s parents.” </p><p>Darry nodded. “First impression’s a lasting one.” </p><p>“You’re not picking your date up, your date’s picking you up, so no, you don’t need to wash your van.” </p><p>Darry leaned back, fiddling with the Puppers in his hand. “So... if anybody, Jim should be the one washing his truck. Since he’s the one picking me up and all.” </p><p>Wayne instantly felt a burst of indignation at the doubt in Darry’s tone. “Well, I should say so!” Just because Darry’s mother was dead was no excuse for Jim Dickens to not clean his truck and make a good impression. That’s what you did when picking up a new sweetie, even if you already knew the family, or even if they had no family; and Darry may not have blood family anymore, but he certainly had family. </p><p>“Well, what about opening the door? D’you have to do that if your sweetie’s not a girl?” </p><p>That one was easier. “You open the door for girls, just like you don’t fart in front of girls, and you don’t hit girls. If your sweetie’s not a girl, you don’t need to open their door.” He considered for a moment, then added, “Though you could. If you wanted to. If you thought your sweetie might like that.” Different strokes for different folks, and all that. Maybe there was some that would like that. </p><p>Darry shook his head. “I don’t want anyone treating me like a girl, and I don’t think Jim would either.” </p><p>They each took another drink from their Puppers. </p><p>Just as Katy and Dan’s voices could be heard coming out of the house, Darry asked, “What about holdin’ the door?” </p><p>“Well holdin’ the door’s just polite,” Wayne said, and then Katy and Dan were back holding shots, and Darry was returning to his own seat before they could ask why he moved. Wayne could see they’d noticed, because of course they had, but Katy must have had some idea why because she didn’t say a word, just passed a shot over to Darry and ruffled his curls. </p><p>Wayne took his own shot from Dan and held it high in the air. “To Darry’s date!” </p><p>“To Darry’s date!” Katy and Dan echoed. All four of them tossed back their shots and double tapped their glasses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>